Archive/Greys
The following are alleged types of Greys: Graysli The Graysli are a grey alien that has a connection to Egypt. They may have been influenced by the Anunnaki who had a hand in installing Grey types as .[http://pages.suddenlink.net/stevewingate/alien%20races%20book.pdf PDF, Alien Races], p. 62-64 The is said to be created in honor of the Graysli. This could indicate that himself had Graysli influence, even genetically. The Graysli stand at an average height of 6 feet tall. They access the .[http://pages.suddenlink.net/stevewingate/alien%20races%20book.pdf PDF, Alien Races], p. 45 Orion Greys The Orion Greys were inducted into the Orion Program by the Cabal. Orion Greys work along side some reptilians that may have defected from the Draconian Empire. They are known to be involved in many conspiracy programs, like the Montauk Project, which involved some of the most bizarre, and excruciating type of experiments. In one recent case, a US Army infantryman named Stephen Mann had reported an encounter with a Grey alien sometime before the turn of the 21st century. At that time, Mann was 20-years-old stationed at Ft. Richardson in Alaska. The entity, which was partly invisible, suddenly appeared while he was napping at his bunk. It reached out with a "small, thin, grey hand" and Mann was involuntarily paralyzed. Soon thereafter, the Grey had conducted some type of genital insertion. The incident involved two-hours of missing time.Coast to Coast AM (May 25, 2017) Aliens & UFO Encounters, with Linda Moulton Howe Potacas The Potaca Greys are "scouts for the United Federation Of Inter-Galatic Planets (UFOIGP). They work for G.O.D. (Genetic Ordnance Department) within the UFOIGP. One of the main objectives of this department is to collect DNA and RNA samples, said to be for the study of Earth diseases. When people are taken, it is said they are not hurt and 9/10 do not wake up during the examination procedure, most are put to sleep via sound vibration using Beta waves which effect certain areas of the brain and cause a sleep type effect upon the body and mind of the individual. The most common procedure is a blood sample and a hair sample for DNA and RNA anaylsis to detect the changes within the human species on earth, this has been going on for thousands of years and is standard procedure when recording the evolution of a new species of human being on 4 levels. Physically, mentally, emotionally and spiritually, the Potacas are friendly and non-violent, the only time they use force is if they are attacked and then they use telepathy to disarm the individual which causes no after effects to the individual. Solipsi Rai The Solipsi Rai may be the original Greys, before ever being inducted into such programs like the '' Orion Program, or the ''GOD Program. A main leader of the Solipsi Rai is named Ymartyyn. Their port of entry is viewed within the . They are considered to be benevolent.[http://pages.suddenlink.net/stevewingate/alien%20races%20book.pdf PDF, Alien Races], p. 49 Zetas The Zeta Reticulans are the royal line of Greys modified and installed as kings and pharaohs throughout human history, by the Anunnaki. They were first identified from the Barney and Betty Hill case. In present day, Nancy Lieder and Gordon James Gianninoto have contact relationships with the Zetas. Some dispute that Zetas are Greys, likely due to the type of connection that a contactee has with the Zeta. Even [http://pages.suddenlink.net/stevewingate/alien%20races%20book.pdf Santori's Alien Races] infer that the Zetas are not Greys. However, since the Zetas are commonly grey, also conduct abductions, and have parts in secret agendas, they are nominally considered to be Greys by most ufologists.[https://www.bibliotecapleyades.net/vida_alien/alien_races00.htm#Contents Alien Races online, ANTARCTICAN] References Category:Xenology